


肉桂糖小甜饼，赢得Steve的心

by juliaz1007



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cooking Class, Gay Bucky Barnes, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, actually edible recipes, chef!bucky, steve cannot cook
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaz1007/pseuds/juliaz1007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Natasha擅自给他报了一期烹饪课的时候，Steve实在是有点恼火---更别说这是个情侣烹饪课。至少，在他见到授课老师之前，他都还很恼火。而这个老师大概是Steve见过的最有魅力的男人了。</p><p>厨师!Bucky， 苦哈哈单身男Steve和他俩爱管闲事的小伙伴们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 意大利面

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snickerdoodles Are the Way to Steve's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204567) by [HMSLusitania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSLusitania/pseuds/HMSLusitania). 



> 作者说：  
> 这篇文章一定是脱离我的控制了。本来不该这么长的，我本来也不该一天就写完的。如果有错误，请告诉我。另外，这是我在这个fandom的第一篇文，虽然我也就看过这么些同人文。  
> 文章里的菜谱都是真的（而且很好吃）。  
> 另外请注意，我所有军队相关的知识都来自我父亲在70-80年代时的海军经历，还有来自M*A*S*H这部剧。
> 
> 翻译君说：  
> 感谢原作者允许我翻译这篇美味的文章：）  
> 语死早，无beta，有错误欢迎大家指正。原文很萌哒。  
> 这是一篇有香味的文，请吃饱再看！请吃饱再看！请吃饱再看！（很重要）

“不就是烹饪课么，”Nat说。刚刚她才试着教他怎么喂饱自己，毕竟他在零到二十八岁之间从来没想过要学习做饭这件事。大部分原因是因为他在小时候常病得没法做饭于是都由母亲代劳，而当他不再生病后，他又跑去参了军而军营里一日三餐从来不用他操心。这种饮食方式一直挺方便，直到有一次，他的小队跟海军一起出航，而在他穷得叮当响的时候又赶上了一周休假。这一周里，他没有自己学着怎么煮米饭豆子或靠Gabe和Monty接济过活，反而每晚都跑回四英里开外的部队基地就为了填饱肚子。  
“不就是个烹饪课，”Steve同意道，“对。没错。”  
对。没错。  
这几个字要一辈子都阴魂不散了，这点倒是一点没错。  
这只是个烹饪课，是的，到此为止都是事实。  
一个情侣烹饪课。  
而Steve，单身得不能再单了。

他对着隔壁料理台的新婚夫妇扯了一个尴尬的笑。他们看上去特别同情他。他不知道他们的反应是比另外一边那对“明显比看上去结婚早更多 “的夫妇更好还是更糟。那一对夫妻像饥饿的食人鱼盯着一头可怜的牛一样盯着他。  
他对着他们摆了个鬼脸，然后低头看向自己的料理台。他现在肯定还是可以离开的。  
“好的，欢迎大家，”烹饪老师说。Steve默默骂了一句。他本来有机会全身而退的。现在倒好，老师来了。他在想Nat是不是故意这么做的 。  
“今天，我们会从最最基本的东西开始做起，”老师说，“意面酱。非常，非常简单的意面酱。”  
“比开罐头还简单？”一对夫妇问道，其他的学员咯咯笑着回应。  
六周。一周一次，一共六周，Steve想道。  
操，Steve想道。  
烹饪老师也笑了起来，似乎他对这样的情形已经习惯了。也正在这时Steve抬起了头。这个老师实在是---Steve突然找不到合适的词来形容。这个老师大概比他矮一英寸，身材几乎跟他一样好，可能比他苗条一点他也不能确定除非能看到他裸体（你不会看到他裸体的，他告诉自己胡来的潜意识）。深色的头发向后梳起，发型放到四十年代都不会不合适。他的眼睛， 敏锐，明亮，甚至隔着整间屋子（Steve就在屋子另一头）仍然蓝得那么深邃。Steve满脑子能想到的都是草莓而这肯定是他在上烹饪课的缘故。Steve花了整整一分钟才意识到老师还在讲话。  
“好吧，没有开罐头那么简单，但是你能知道里面放了啥，而且做成之后还很有满足感。”老师说。“现在，你需要番茄，洋葱，蒜和一些香料----比如罗勒，牛至叶，百里香，迷迭香，马乔莲和鼠尾草(1)。还需要点橄榄油，黄油，盐和红酒。”  
这些调料Steve家里基本上一个都没有，除了黄油和红酒。  
“有几位看起来似乎有点慌，”老师说，笑着与Steve对视。Steve的膝盖毫不受控制地发了软。“明显比看上去的结婚早更多 “夫妇中的丈夫看了他一眼。“我要告诉大家的是，所有这些香料都能很容易地在任何标着‘意式调料’的罐子里找到”。  
大家都笑起来，Steve好不容易才挤出一声微弱的轻笑。  
而这菜谱，在Steve习惯了这位老师的授课方式之后，也似乎没那么难了。他唯一需要做的就是把黄油和橄榄油倒进锅里，锅热后加入切好的蒜和洋葱。洋葱变透明之后，再把番茄，香料和红酒放进去，然后等着就行了。  
“很多人都搞不定番茄，”大家都开始炖意面酱的时候老师说。“这是因为你们在超市里都挑的是那些长得又好看又大个的复古番茄，我没说错吧？就是那些黄色的，带条纹的或者杂色的番茄，这些番茄都不知道要炖到猴年马月去。”  
大家又是一阵笑声。Steve这才注意到这位老师的围裙是黄绿色的。  
“我在做意面酱的时候基本都用罗马番茄，”老师说。“口感好，容易做， 味道一煮就出来。而且它们长得没那么好看，所以把它们捏扁切碎也不会有罪恶感。”  
他拿起一个每人桌上都放着的椭圆形的奇怪小番茄。Steve觉得，他在逛Whole Food超市的时候肯定没有考虑过复古番茄，牛排番茄和罗马番茄的区别(2)。  
“为了让味道更丰富，我还会用上樱桃番茄 (3)，”老师说。Steve必须得弄清楚这老师叫什么。Nat肯定知道，但他不确定自己能不能放下面子去问她。“他们个头小，味道更浓，能让酱汁味道更深一层。”  
讲完番茄之后，他在各个料理台间走动，闻闻大家的酱，告诉他们该煮面了。Steve在他来到自己的台子前闻的时候很紧张，就像在排队接受检阅一样。  
“闻起来不错嘛，士兵，”老师说。有一瞬间，Steve以为他对每个人都这么称呼，然后才意识到自己的狗牌还没取下来。  
“呃，谢谢你，先生。”Steve说。  
“你女朋友病了么？”老师问道。  
他近看更帅了，这不公平。Steve能闻到他，这也太让人分心了，因为他闻起来就像最近才烤过曲奇饼。任何闻起来像肉桂糖小甜饼(4)的人都能赢得Steve的心，这对做饭效率一点帮助都没有。  
“呃，没有。”Steve说。Nat要在这里的话肯定要笑死他了。都得笑裂了。  
“那是不想来？”老师问道。“我保证不咬人的。”  
“我还单身呢，”Steve听自己这么说道。他在想，自己想糊自己一巴掌的想法有没有从眼神里表现出来。  
老师微笑起来---这可真是个可爱又美丽的笑容因为真见鬼---接着他把勺子插进Steve的酱汁里。  
“这没什么的，”老师说。“像你这样的，选择权都在你手里。或者在军队手里。”  
Steve的大脑空白了一阵，试着弄明白他说的是什么意思， 他突然回想起 在“不问不说”规定被废除时的感受过的欣喜。  
“我----”Steve开口道。  
“别在意。”老师说，第一次看上去有点尴尬。”我老是过于介入学生的私人生活。你要是想的话可以随时叫我滚开。”  
他尝了尝Steve的意面酱，皱了下眉，然后抓来红酒。他往酱汁里撒了一点酒，接着就晃去“结婚早更多”夫妇那桌帮忙了。  
他完全被迷住了，Steve接受了这个事实。

 

注释：  
(1) 牛至叶：oregano。马乔莲：marjoram。香料名称翻译来自百度。  
(2) 复古番茄：heirloom tomato，有翻译成传家番茄。牛排番茄：beefsteak tomato。罗马番茄：roma tomato。都是不同的番茄品种。  
(3) 原文其实说了两种番茄：cherry tomato和plum tomato。都是小型番茄，似乎区别在于cherry tomato是球形而plum tomato是椭球形。百度搜索发现两者中文名字不太区分，都叫樱桃番茄/小西红柿/圣女果。  
(4) snickerdoodle:表面有裂纹，加有肉桂的一种曲奇。有人翻译成思尼克涂鸦饼干。


	2. 面条鸡汤

“Nat，为啥啊。”Steve抱怨道，面朝下倒向沙发，还顺手拉过一个靠枕捂住头。  
“什么Nat为啥啊？”Clint从Steve上方某处问道。  
“她给我报名的烹饪课。”Steve解释道。  
“知道怎么喂饱自己很重要，Steve，”Nat说。“而且你又没有另一半来喂饱你。”  
“这就是我对你的意义吗？世界第一煮咖啡和做焦糖苹果的？”Clint假装抗议道。  
“没错。”Nat说。Steve听到Clint发出一声夸张的叹息。“烹饪课有那么糟么Steve？”  
“因为那是给情侣开的课，”Steve解释道。因为那个烹饪老师太辣了讲真他哪怕在炉子还燃着的时候就跟我来一发我都无所谓。“而且我真的还单身。”  
“那就带上Sam，”Nat建议。“哦哦，别带Tony，那场景想想都太美。”  
但是Steve带不了朋友。那个老师已经知道他是单身了，再带上朋友只能看上去更像是做给其他学员看的。看啦，情侣烹饪课上的可怜单身男为了自己看上去不那么单还扯了个朋友来。  
“我不会带上他们任何一个人的，”Steve呻吟道。“我都已经跟那个老师说我还单身了。”  
这话一出口Steve就后悔了。因为哪怕他看不到他们，他也能感受到Nat和Clint交换了一个邪恶的目光。对于Steve的感情生活，这两个人就跟猎犬一样敏锐。  
“烹饪老师哈？”Clint问，“男的女的？”  
“男的，”Steve说，“六英尺，深色头发，身材不错。”  
“还会做饭。”Nat补充道。  
“求别说了，”Steve说，“我连他的名字都不知道。”  
“你这也太可怜了Stevie”Nat说。  
“不一般的可怜。”Clint插话。Steve把靠枕拿起来扔向他。他听到靠枕打中了Clint，接着Lucky欢快地吠起来，Katie也坐在儿童椅上咯咯笑。  
Nat和Clint和他们的天伦之乐都一边儿去吧。  
Peggy在Nat的整个怀孕期间都惊叹于为什么Nat即使快要生产了还能看起来像才怀孕四个月。Steve在Nat的整个怀孕期间都负责陪Clint喝酒。他们组里的其他人都在猜他俩会给孩子取个俄罗斯名还是美国名。Steve这种时候都保持中立，因为他们给女儿取名为Katerina但叫她的小名Katie。  
“但你至少有学到怎么做饭吧？”Nat问。  
“大概吧。”Steve说。

在这周接下来的几天里，Steve都无比地意识到自己单身的事实。他一般不会有这样的感觉，除了当时他和Peggy刚刚分手或Peggy和Daniel结婚的时候。但是这周不同。他去上班，看Tony跟Pepper，Sam跟Maria，Nat跟Clint，Monty跟Gabe，Bruce跟Betty还有Jane跟Thor都成双成对，就连Darcy跟Dernier也……随便他俩是什么关系。  
这才在只是Stark工业里。周三那天SHIELD的组员们来报道的时候更糟，因为他看到Phil和Melinda跟Jemma和Leo跟Daisy和Licoln还有Bobbi和Hunter。一切都糟透了。  
Steve根本就是他自己认识的唯一一个单身的。  
到了周四要去上烹饪课的时候，Steve整个人都不能更郁闷了。课上的那对新婚夫妻说他们是Angie和David。他们在小学的时候因为David扯了她的马尾辫而相识，后来直到两人神奇地在纽约为同一部戏试镜的时候才再次有了交集。Steve用了最大的努力才摆出了一个鼓励的笑容，毕竟人家挺友善，人也不错。他才是那个脾气烂的人 。  
“大家好，”老师说，一边系着围裙一边走进屋里。“花几秒看看桌上都有什么。”  
Steve看了一下。有芹菜，胡萝卜，土豆，洋葱，半只熟鸡和面条。  
“今天我们要做的是面条鸡汤，绝对是你吃过味道最棒的。”老师说。“我为什么这么说，因为我妈妈在我小的时候就这么做给我吃。所以第一步，给鸡去骨头。”  
Steve于是就开始给鸡去骨。过程其实有点恶心，不过他努力不去想。毕竟鸡是煮熟了的，他又不会感染上沙门氏杆菌。  
“我们拿这些骨头做什么？”Angie问。“可以拿来做堆肥吗？”  
“取决于是哪个公司回收它们，不过我们还没讲到那儿。”老师说。Steve应该直接给他取个名字，在他真正搞清楚这人叫什么之前用来称呼他，比如叫十全十美先生什么的(5)。  
不，不能叫十全十美先生。他到底在想什么鬼？他甚至都没在追《实习医生格蕾》。他他妈的都不觉得Patrick Dempsey帅。  
“你们要拿这堆骨头做的是 -- 上面还留了一点肉也没关系 – 是要把它们放到你的炖锅里，满上水，加一小撮迷迭香，一点儿盐，然后开小火炖。”中士这么说道。  
中士。好吧。就这么叫。  
Steve照做了，也听指示切下萝卜顶头的一节和芹菜的两头扔进炖锅里。这哪是汤。这明明就是一锅毒药。  
“Barnes先生，我们这是在做什么？”另外有一对情侣问道。  
Barnes。Barnes中士。Steve的大脑接受了这个称呼。实话说，他的大脑接受得有点太好了。  
“叫我James就好了。”Barnes中士说，而且，操，Steve知道这个名字。“我们在做高汤。其他的汤也可以这么做。把手边的边角余料，比如胡萝卜头，土豆皮，牛肉猪肉上切下来的肥肉加水，盐和香料之后一起炖。现在请大家把剥好皮的一瓣蒜放到汤里。”  
其他人都照做了，Steve也试了，但是就是没办法把蒜瓣外面那层奇怪的紫皮剥下来。他确定再来上课之前从没遭遇过什么无动力蒜瓣。然后他现在连皮都剥不下来。  
当其他人都开始切洋葱胡萝卜和芹菜并把它们放到熔了黄油的汤锅里开始炖的时候，Steve仍然在跟一颗蒜纠缠不清。James（哈，Steve想，我知道他名字了）一定注意到了他，因为他走过来帮他这个可怜虫了。  
“用你的刀。”他指导道，把一柄木头手把的刀放进Steve手中。  
“然后干嘛？使劲给它一下子？”Steve问。他一般来说刀用的还行。没有Nat用得那么好，但是还可以。  
James笑起来。“不，刀面放平摆在蒜上面。”他说。  
对刀放平之后的杀伤力半信半疑之下，Steve照做了。  
“然后使劲压一下刀面。”James继续说，Steve继续照做。一声轻响，有一秒钟Steve觉得他把James的刀搞坏了。不过当他把刀拿开之后，台面上只有一瓣蒜，邪恶的紫色外皮沿着中心裂开了。James给他示范之后那侧外皮如何一剥就开。亮晶晶白花花的蒜瓣儿扑通一声被扔进Steve的锅里。整个过程不超过十秒，手上连一点儿蒜瓣儿上粘糊糊的膜都没有。  
“你们在厨师学校学的这个？”Steve问。  
James大笑。“不是的，”他说，“在阿富汗给炊事员打杂的时候学的。”(6)  
Steve睁大了眼睛。  
“我为了付厨师学校的学费才参的军，”James解释道。“那时候‘不问不说’还没被废除，队里有个家伙用特别难听的外号叫我，就因为我想上厨师学校。我一拳把他打晕了。结果被罚给炊事员打了一个月的杂。”  
Steve对他的迷恋立刻涨了十倍多。当然了，他的确很高兴知道James上过厨师学校，因为如果他唯一的烹饪经验来自军队那乱七八糟的做饭环境的话，Steve就得不得不怀疑他说过关于做饭的每一句话了。  
“我每次揍人之后都被分到看管武器柜。”他说。James大笑地走开，留下Steve自己切蔬菜。  
萝卜，洋葱和芹菜炖软之后，他们把鸡肉和土豆放入汤锅中，浸在蔬菜炖出的汤汁里。一锅材料小火炖了不知道多久，接着就该把高汤滤出来了。他们把滤网放在一个超大的量杯上，然后把炖锅里的东西倒出来。洋葱皮，芹菜根，胡萝卜头和鸡骨头留在了滤网里，量杯里慢慢盛满了咖啡色的浑浊液体，这是Steve尝过的味道最好的鸡肉汤了。他们把这杯高汤倒进汤锅，让它在锅里咕嘟着泡泡。土豆软了之后，他们把细面加到锅里。面条微微胀开之后，这锅汤就做成了。  
跟上周做意面酱的时候一样，这次James也准备了配汤的面包。他们十二个人围着教室里的长桌坐下，开始品尝各自的成品。Steve的汤，绝对比他以前喝过的最好的面条鸡汤还要好上一万倍。  
“那么，谁愿意把他们的成品给老师尝尝？”James问道，勾起嘴角和他们一起入座。  
没有自愿者。  
“我只带一人份的回去，”Steve说。James对他灿烂一笑，给自己盛了一碗Steve的汤。Nat要是知道了肯定超为他骄傲。毕竟Steve拿着别人自己的鸡汤食谱就想迷倒这人。

 

注释：  
(5) McDreamy. 《实习医生格蕾》里Patrick Dempsey的角色Derek Shepherd的外号。我没再看这个剧，所以也不知道各家字幕组怎么翻译这个外号，大家有知道的吗？  
(6) KP duty, 美军入伍的新兵会被分到帮真正的炊事员打杂的任务。一般是准备食材，打扫卫生，分发食物一类的工作，但不会真正去做饭。


	3. 鸡肉派

Steve才没有刚知道James服过役就跑去查SHIELD的数据库。他才没有。  
Tony有。  
“红色危险女士说你看上了个什么人(7)。”Tony说。  
“Nat十多年没回过俄罗斯了，”Steve指出。“她在成为美国公民之前苏联就已经解体了好么。”  
“他叫啥？”Tony问。  
“不。”Steve说。  
“K字打头吗？还是H字结尾？还是说——”  
“除非你真有活让我干，不然就赶紧走。”Steve说。如果他的老板是别人，说真的，除了Tony以外的任何人，Steve都不会用这种语气讲话。但是他老板就是Tony所以，Steve觉得自己还是有资格这么讲话的。“我还在想方设法把PeaceKeepers设计得不那么像杀人机器，所以——”  
“可是你的感情生活要有趣一万，啊不一千万倍。”Tony说。  
Steve瞪着他，Tony不示弱地瞪回来。  
两人互瞪有五分钟之久（比Steve知道的Tony能集中注意力的时间要长），最终Steve放弃了。  
“James Barnes，”他说，“在阿富汗服过役。上过厨师学校。我就知道这些。”  
他把脸埋在了触屏电脑前好继续改进Tony的末日机器人，让它们看上去不会把小朋友吓得到处跑。过了一会儿他才意识到Tony还坐在他的桌子角上盯着他。  
这种好像受到惊吓一样的面无表情的瞪视让Steve有点紧张。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“81团的James Barnes中士？”Tony问。  
“你怎么知道的？”Steve嘟囔道，“怎么，你知道他？”  
Tony以已知最快的速度开始在他的触屏上一阵敲打，毫无疑问他在翻阅服役人员的资料。  
“这人，”Tong边说边把屏幕猛推到Steve面前，“是你那个烹饪老师兼暗恋对象吗？”  
Steve瞪视Tony一眼，接着目光转向屏幕。正是James Buchanan Barnes中士的服役资料。1984年三月十日出生，任务中受伤，荣誉退伍，一条处罚记录----一个月的炊事劳动。  
那张照片的人，Steve想，毫无疑问是James。  
“对，就是他。”他说，把电脑塞回给Tony。“你怎么认识他？”  
“我被绑架那回，他是唯一一个活下来的。”Tony说。  
Steve弄掉了他的触屏笔（而且他隐约意识到这笔他再也找不到了），瞪大眼睛看着Tony。  
“啥？”他问。  
“你懂的，就那回我被绑架了然后让Pep和Rhodey差点犯心脏病——”  
“James当时是你的安保？”Steve问，心中涌起不舒服的感觉。是他们小队—Nat，Peggy，Clint，Monty，Gabe，Dernier，Morita和Dum-Dum —当年追踪到的Tony顺便把那片山区的恐怖分子一窝端掉。他们小队，毫无疑问能称得上美军中精英的精英，在这次任务还是失去了两名队友。他一直很确定当时的安保人员全都牺牲了。不过当然了，他也知道事实不全是这样，毕竟Rhodey还活得好好的。  
“他当时在Rhodey的车里，”Tony说，“要不是他Rhodey基本上就没命了。你说他是为了上厨师学校才参军的？”  
Steve麻木地点了头。  
“嗯，”Tony说，“那我得给他买间餐厅。”  
还没等Steve有反对的机会，Tony就已经走远了。

新知道的这件事让Steve几乎无法忍受在周四去照常上课。 当年不得不埋葬Morita和Dum-Dum已让他们伤心欲绝（“你说他叫Timothy是什么意思？”Clint在Dum-Dum的父母听不到的地方问他。他们还都一同把Morita的女儿当成自己的教女），所以Steve甚至根本无法想象James是以什么样的心情埋葬了他们小队的其他所有人。  
但是这并没有阻止Steve一早就来到教室还冲到了最前面的一个料理台前做准备。他把头盔提到凳子下，接着惊恐地意识到桌上摆了面粉。Steve也许把意面酱和汤做得还不错，但他完全不觉得自己能应付烘培。  
当James走进教室，系上围裙时，有好几件事让Steve紧张不已。而当James看到他站在前排的时候露出的明亮笑容令Steve又更加紧张几分。  
“Steve，”他说，“真高兴看到你更加积极主动。我保证，今天的菜里没有大蒜。”  
Steve好容易才憋出一句话：“Tony Stark要给你买间餐厅。”  
James的笑容暗了暗，“他没必要那么做。”  
“他大概已经做了。”Steve说。  
James看起来极其不安，就好像他非常想问Steve知道多少——Steve怎么知道的——一样，但他没有问出口。  
“我猜我只能使劲祈祷那间餐厅是在布鲁克林了。”James说。  
“按照Tony的风格，他大概已经把你所有能搜刮到的背景资料都找好了。那间餐厅不仅会在布鲁克林，还会在你长大的那片区。”Steve说。因为这就是Tony当时为他做的，除了给他的是一套公寓和一间艺术工作室。  
“你得知道，我真不是因为你跟Tony Stark是朋友才跟你套近乎的。”James说。  
“我是他员工，”Steve纠正他道。Tony大概会不同意他这句话，毕竟他管Pepper和Rhodey以外的人都叫朋友。Tony雇用了咆哮突击队里活下来的所有人，留了一笔够Morita的女儿去月球上大学的钱，还给Dum-Dum的父母买了一栋房子顺带付清了他们欠的债。这一切已经很能说明Tony的性格了。如果只是因为Tony不知道去哪儿能找到James才什么都没为James做的话，Steve会很惊讶。  
“我的老天，在Stark工业上班你还来上我的烹饪课么。”James完全无法置信地说。“你们公司没有私人厨师吗？”  
“公司有，”Steve说，“但我公寓里没有。”  
James点点头，但在他还能再说点什么的时候，其他学员高兴地聊着天也到了。原本用着Steve占的料理台的那对夫妇看上去有点伤心，不过他们迅速地换去了Angie和David那桌的旁边，这四人立马就成了朋友。一眨眼，James又成了那个随和又乐于帮忙的烹饪课老师。  
“大家好，希望你们这周都还过得不错。今天我们要做点跟之前不一样的东西。我们要做鸡肉派，”James说，“从零开始做起。”  
Steve知道他不是唯一一个看着台子上的那袋面粉就好像它背叛了他们一样的人。  
“好了，那么我们要做的第一件事就是做派皮，因为在擀皮之前要先冷藏至少半小时。”  
Steve感觉自己在情感上还没有准备好做派皮，因为他知无论如何他也做不出他妈妈的苹果派的味道。  
不过他还是按照指示量好面粉，把黄油切成小块放进面粉里。他往面粉里撒了规定分量的冰水 —— 但是面粉揉不起来。根本揉不起来。  
“好吧，谁没法把面揉起来？”James看了一眼Steve盛面粉的碗之后说。有几双手举了起来。“那么要注意的是，即使面揉不起来也不能再加水了，因为继续加水会产生更多面筋，然后你的派皮就会变得完全不能看。那么这时候，我们就要加点伏特加。”  
班里传来几声不可置信的笑声，但是Steve，坐在最前排，看得出James非常认真而且已经从他身后的冰柜里拿出了一瓶伏特加。  
“伏特加跟水一样能把东西揉在一起，但当你开始烘培的时候，伏特加不会像水一样跟面粉起反应。所以我们就加一点点伏特加。”James说着，往Steve的碗里倒了一点伏特加。Steve极其惊讶地发现，他的面团能揉成一团了。“怎么样，Steve？”  
“能揉成团了。”他说，像个傻子一样笑得咧开嘴。真庆幸Nat和Peggy不在现场。Peggy正怀孕，她要是看到做派皮就能让Steve这么兴奋一定会大哭出来，而Nat一定会嘲笑他。  
James开始在教室里四处帮其他人修整他们的派皮，同时，Steve开始把面粉揉成一团。他们接着用保鲜膜把面团裹好，放进料理台自带的小冰箱里。在等待面团变凉的同时，他们重复了上周学过的做鸡肉高汤的步骤，把鸡骨，胡萝卜，土豆皮，洋葱和一撮迷迭香一块儿炖起来。他们还煮了土豆和青豆，煎了胡萝卜和洋葱。接着他们又做了面粉糊(8)。  
“面糊是让肉汁和炖菜变稠的好帮手，尤其是当你没时间炖足八小时的时候。”James边说边给他们示范如何在平底锅里调匀面粉和黄油。当面粉黄油的混合物变成棕色后，他们再一点一点地把鸡肉高汤加到锅里，直到汤变得又浓又香。接着就该擀派皮了。每一对夫妇都各擀一张皮，一人负责底部一人负责面上的那张。Steve已经做好了一人擀两张的准备，不过James用异人的速度帮他擀好了其中一张。  
“嗨，对不起我提了Tony。”Steve静静地说，接着他就因为面皮粘在擀面杖上而骂了粗口。James给他演示了如何用一撮儿面粉把粘上的面团揉掉，“我也得过PTSD (9)，天晓得有些事我不该提，但是——”  
“没关系，”James说，Steve差点就相信他了。“但是这回你请。”  
Steve瞪大眼睛：“请什么？”  
“下课之后我们要喝过量的那堆酒。”James说，抬头看向Steve，露出能立马让人躺平的调皮笑容。  
这不是约会，他提醒自己。因为他想知道的是你他妈怎么跑去给Tony Stark干活了。  
“没问题。”Steve同意道，把James做好的那层完美的面皮摊在盘底。照着James的指导，大家把土豆，青豆，胡萝卜，洋葱和鸡肉也放进盘子里。  
“馅儿堆得挺高的对吧？”James问，大家都点头同意。“挺好的。现在可以把肉汁倒进去了。全部都倒啊别害羞。”  
Steve把肉汁倒入，再把另一片派皮罩在上面。他们都听从指挥把上面那层派皮的边折一下再跟底下那层派皮的边捏紧。接着他们把多余的面皮剪掉，把派的边缘捏出波浪形。Steve盯着台子上的这个半成品，强烈而不由自主地回想起小时候，他会待在母亲的厨房，趁她不备从还没烤好的派上偷偷撕一小块来吃。他现在也这么做了，在二十年之后，带着更深的愧疚感。  
James看到他这么做后抽了抽嘴角。Steve以为这下James要批评他（但是Steve完全没有想过为什么他其实还是很能遵守命令按规矩做事的 ——在进行某大概有必要的心理分析的时候，他被问到为什么他在床上的时候那么喜欢被发号施令，但是轮到他要当个军队的队长什么的时候就压根不能好好听指挥 —— 那个时候他都没有思考过这个问题 ），但James只是也从Steve的派皮上揪下一小块后放进嘴里。一点面粉粘在James的嘴角，Steve的胃奇怪地搅了一下。  
“好啦，记得在你的派的顶上划个口。”James说，于是大家都拿起刀在派上切出一个小开口。“然后放进烤箱里就可以了。现在我们有四十分钟要打发。”  
“我包里有反人类游戏牌 (10)。”David家的Angie和David说。

结果，这个主意简直是糟透了，Steve在一边又收集一轮黑卡一边脸红得能滴血的时候想。James笑得像快死了一样。就好像在有人出“我为什么黏黏哒？”的问题卡时Steve试图扔掉他那张“因为我在裸着看Nickelodeon台的儿童节目 (11)”是Steve自己的错一样。这一问一答根本讲不通嘛。  
“是因为那个粘液游戏吧，”Angie一边在Steve不情不愿地拿着他的卡的时候咯咯笑着一边解释道。“记不记得他们以前有那么个节目？把装在一个大球里面的粘液倒在别人身上？”  
“他们现在还那么做，”另一个学员Jessica说，“我家小孩看Nickelodeon台。”  
在他们的派烤好之前，Steve就已经成为了当仁不让的反人类牌之王。他的唯一竞争者是有十张牌的James。Steve自己有三十张。

他们的鸡肉派棒呆了。Steve这辈子从没想过他能做出鸡肉派这样的东西，更别说做的过程基本不怎么痛苦。他们把吃剩的派打包好，其他学员陆陆续续地也离开了。Steve跟保鲜盒与摩托车边箱包结束斗争之后，一抬头发现只剩下他和James了。  
“我说你要请我喝酒的时候是认真的。”他说。  
“好。”Steve说，试着不要太紧张。试着不去想上回他有约会的时候还是跟Peggy，那都五年多前的事了，在酒吧随便勾上的什么人并不算数。  
“拐角那边有家挺不错的酒吧他们——”  
他被一阵Steve口袋里传来的尖锐的警笛声打断了。  
“抱歉，是Tony。”Steve说，在口袋里掏了一下后把手机拿了出来。Tony的联系人照片是一张专业的证件照，因为Tony一开始就在所有人的手机里把这张照片设成了来电显示照片。（“这是因为我看起来帅呆了，Pepper。” Tony争辩道。“你看起来一直都很帅，亲爱的，如果，也许……胡子没那么有创意的话。”Pepper回答他。Tony倒吸一口气捂住胸口。Steve和Nat大爆笑。）  
“干啥？”Steve对着电话说。  
“他不是你老板么？”Jame悄声问，瞪大双眼。Steve耸了耸肩。  
“嗨，那个，呃——”Tony开口道。电话另一头的背景音里传来尖叫声，火光声和真正的救护车警笛声。  
“你们还好吗？”Steve问。  
“呃。”Tony说。远处传来要求听电话的女声，接着Steve听到手机被交给了另一个人。  
“Steve？”Jane问道。“这边出了点事故。大家都没事儿，额好吧，Betty在被送去医院路上，但是我们大概需要有人来损控。”

技术上来说，Steve是个设计师。更具体的来讲，视觉设计。他接手Tony，Jane，Bruce和Betty提出的点子，然后给它们设计出好看的外观。Steve还是Tony在没真的惹出什么丑闻是帮忙出面交涉的人（如果真发生了什么，Tony会去找Pepper）和如果Tony不想让什么人死的时候会去找的人（如果真死了，他会找Nat和Clint出面）。  
“我马上就过去。”Steve说。他挂上电话，对着James抱歉地一笑。  
“等下回？”James问。  
“公司里出了点事，”Steve说，“好像什么东西着火了。我得去看看。”  
“没关系，”James说，“我们下周四见。”  
“下周见。”Steve说。他觉得特别有负罪感，但还是跑着取了摩托车。他一路超速穿过布鲁克林赶去了位于下曼哈顿区的大厦。刚到楼下，他就发现路被封住，而Stark工业的高层们围在一起。Betty和Bruce不在，显而易见他们俩在医院。  
除了因受伤而不在场的人，所有人中Tony看上去最糟。他全身上下都是烟灰，裹在一条医用毯子里，脸上罩着氧气面罩。Nat看上去想跟谁打上一架。幸运的是，Pepper还在欧洲所以不会被刚发生的事情吓坏。Steve注意到了人行道上散落一地的玻璃，于是他仰头看去。透过十一月漆黑的夜色，他注意到了大概是研发部Bruce所在的那层楼上窗户不见了。  
Darcy和Dernier正在用英法双语安静而快速地交谈着。Monty和Gabe站在一起，比他们平常在公共场合下站得更近。Sam和Maria不在，但Steve很确定他俩今晚请了假。  
Jane是在Tony之后看起来第二糟糕的。 她和她高大的挪威男友Thor一起裹在毯子里。Steve确信Tony允许Thor呆在楼里是因为两个原因：第一，Thor特别擅长测试他们产品的耐久性；第二，如果他回挪威了，Jane肯定也要跟去挪威而Tony需要Jane的大脑。  
Steve已经准备好到警戒线边上与媒体进行交涉了，但在这之前，Tony已经开始在他摩托车的箱包里翻翻找找。他找到了那个鸡肉派，然后挑起了眉毛。  
“给我的？你家男孩儿送的？”Tony问，打开盖子闻了闻。一名急救人员看上去像是要和他争论一下把氧气面罩戴回去什么的，但Darcy善意地提醒这名医生，上次Tony吃东西的时候，Pepper还在国内呢。  
“不是。”Steve在Tony开吃他的鸡肉派时说。  
“不是？你是说这不是给我的？”Tony问。如果他不是因为炸了Bruce的实验室而显得惨兮兮的话，Steve肯定要骂他偷吃自己的食物。  
“不是，不是‘我家男孩儿’做的。”Steve纠正他。  
Tony的双眼睁大了。“这是你做的？大伙儿！快来尝尝这个。美国队长会做饭了！”

注释：  
(7) Red Peril, 西方用来指代20世纪初因苏联GC主义崛起而带来的政治军事的威胁。也是Marvel里跟钢铁侠有关的一个红头发角色的代号（不是寡姐）。  
(8) Roux，西餐中的用来做浓羹汤的掺油面粉糊，起增稠的作用，大概跟咱们中餐的勾芡类似。  
(9) PTSD,创伤后应激综合征。  
(10) Cards Against Humanity, 一款丧心病狂拼下限的游戏,有一摞黑色问题牌和一摞白色答案牌，谁的白牌上的答案能把黑牌上的问题回答得最丧失无节操谁就能赢这一轮。每轮赢的人就可以keep这一轮的黑牌。  
（中文简介来自Fallark：http://www.acfun.tv/v/ac417280，官网可以免费下载pdf：http://cardsagainsthumanity.com/）  
(11) Nickelodeon, 美国著名有线电视台，主营儿童节目。


	4. 苹果核桃面包

在出发去烹饪课之前，Steve简直已经要把他家的客厅走出一个坑来。他自己也不知道为什么会这么紧张，或者为什么换了七次衣服就因为没一件衣服合适。他还不能把这件事跟任何一个朋友说，因为他们的某一人肯定会拉着他去采购顺便用Steve的裸上身吓唬一下商店里的工作人员。  
他又检查了好几次钱包，确认包里放了足够下课后跟James去喝酒并如果喝醉的话（虽然不太可能）打车回家的钱。他并不承认钱包里还有一个安全套。他不承认。  
终于，时间到了五点半，该出门了。他提前五分钟去了教室，在料理台前安顿好，坐在高脚椅上，膝盖不住地抖动。James几秒后也到了，Steve几乎要猜James是不是刚刚一直在里屋等着他。  
“下课喝一杯对吧？”Steve问，几乎要向老天祈祷他没有把紧张表现在脸上。  
James的脸皱成一团：“老兄，真的抱歉，我一下课就得跟一个包工头和室内设计师开会。”  
“为啥开会？”Steve问道，“你要重新装修你的公寓？”  
“不是，”James边抓了下脖子后面边说，“重新装修Tony Stark买给我的那间餐厅。”  
Steve微笑起来，“真棒，”他说，“餐厅在哪里？”  
“布鲁克林，我小时候住的那条街。”James点点头，借Steve上回说的话回答道。  
“我当时那么说是因为Tony在我小时候住的那条街上买了一间公寓和工作室给我。”Steve解释道。  
“我没想到你是个布鲁克林本地人，”James说，对着他咧开嘴，“你看起来像从康涅狄格州来的。”  
“James Barnes，你可把这话收回去。”Steve故作生气道，对着James弹了一片燕麦。这时Steve才发现他的料理台上有一大堆燕麦。  
James放声大笑：“嗨！我好歹没说你是从新泽西来的。”  
“没那回事，就是个没钱又病歪歪的布鲁克林小子。”Steve说。  
“病歪歪？”James重复道，表情有些茫然，“你？”  
“一直在生病，”Steve说，“有机会我得给你看看我小时候的照片。”  
“你必须给我看，”James同意道，“因为我可不信你刚刚说的。”  
Steve一边笑，一边看向桌上的食材。燕麦，苹果，核桃，熟的有点过的香蕉，几个鸡蛋，肉桂，还有枫糖浆。  
“我们今天做什么？”他问。  
“早餐吃的。”James答道。

这时班里的其他学员聊着天也到了。Angie和David跟Jessica和她老公Luke上周一起喝过几杯，Pietro和妻子Crystal与他的双胞胎姐姐Wanda和老公Jonas上周也一起出去玩了。Steve有一秒觉得有点糟，因为他在这课上一个朋友也没有交到，大概除了某位老师。  
某位特别辣的，还不停看着Steve的老师。  
“今天我们要做的是苹果核桃面包。”James说。“很健康，没有麦麸 – 如果你比较介意这个的话， 也没有糖的添加而且你也根本吃不出来 。”  
James指导他们用桌上的磨咖啡机把一半燕麦磨成面粉状，与烘焙粉，小苏打，剩下的一半燕麦和肉桂和在一起。他们又把鸡蛋，剥好皮又沥干过的香蕉（Steve可从来没有遇到过把熟透的香蕉沥干这等恐怖事。他甚至不知道居然还有有这等事。不过好吧，黏糊糊的棕色浆液的确滴到香蕉下接着的碗里）(12)和枫糖浆在搅拌器里打匀，接着再加入刚刚和的粉。这些都完成后，他们把混和好的面糊分出一半放入抹过黄油的4x8的烤盘，上面放上一杯苹果片和一杯核桃碎，再把剩下的面糊铺上，放进烤箱里烤15分钟。  
“这大概会是我们做过的最快手的东西了。”James说，“这样比较好，因为拿着个面包做早餐正合适。尤其如果你有小孩的话。你可以假装这个是小孩爱吃的甜点，不过咱们这个可健康多了。”  
有小孩的学员们笑了起来，Steve突然因为James有小孩这个想法而害怕起来。  
面包在烤箱里鼓了起来，Steve看着烤箱，同时James在教室里走动着检查每个人的面包。他在Steve的桌前停了一会儿，但什么都没说。当他弯下腰往烤箱里看去，确认Steve的面包确实有鼓起来的时候，Steve几乎无法忍住不去揉揉James脑后栗色的柔软头发，或者忍着不去把手伸进他的毛衣里。他不确定他更想做哪件事，不过无论哪件都似乎有些过界了。  
苹果核桃面包的味道好极了，尤其是对于一个里面什么乱七八糟的添加剂都没放的东西来说。Steve不太确定这个面包还有什么吃法，于是他就默默地抹上一点黄油和枫糖浆吃掉了。他抹的枫糖浆的量大概把面包本身的健康成分都抵消了，不过他也无所谓因为味道太好。  
课结束之后他又晃了一会儿等其他人都离开，因为他实在想跟James单独呆着，哪怕一秒。  
他得到了这一刻的独处时光。  
“真是不好意思，搞得你喝不成酒，”James说。Steve很努力地不要把注意力放在James对着他说“搞你”上。“尤其那本身就是我的主意。”  
“没事儿的，”Steve说，“下周吧。”  
“行，”James同意道，“到时你可要跟我说说你这么个好好的人怎么跑去给Tony Stark工作了。”  
Steve笑起来，“也不是什么有意思的故事。”  
James挑了挑眉，显然不相信Steve的话。Steve不能相信的是他这么就把下一句话说出了口。  
“你有小孩吗？”Steve问。  
James显然完全没有预料到Steve会这么问。  
“呃，没有？”James说，以为Steve脑抽一样地看着他，“没有，因为我他妈的又单身又是基佬。”  
Steve很努力地把这句话消化下去。  
“像你这样的，单身的选择权都在你手里。”Steve说。  
James笑出声，因为这基本上就是他自己对Steve说的第一句话。“大概吧。再加上因为PTSD半夜做噩梦惊叫出声。”  
“喔，”Steve说，“我……我明白的。真的，我明白。”  
“我知道，”James说。两人间的不安气氛持续蔓延，直到被James的手机铃声打破。他小声骂了一句。“我得走了，所以我要把你赶出去了。”  
“好吧，”Steve说。率先走出门。James没有车，所以在锁好门后，他走到一旁准备拦出租车。“嗨，我可以捎你一程。”  
James看了他一秒，看到Steve坐在他的摩托车上，伸出的手里拿着头盔。  
“谢谢你的好意，但除非你还有另一个头盔，我还是打车吧。”James说。“现在可是十一月，我可不想你在冰上打滑然后摔破头只因为你把你的头盔给了我。”  
“谁说我要把头盔给你了？”Steve问，“我为什么不能把头盔留给我自己戴呢？”  
“去你的吧。”James说，“你才是那个活在四十年代的老掉牙。怎么说你都肯定会保护好你的乘客。”  
“嘿！我这是James Dean风格(13)。”Steve说，指着自己的白T恤，黑皮夹克，牛仔裤和摩托车，“这可是五十年代风。我这儿好歹有一个头盔你就该偷着乐了。赶快上车。”  
James挑起嘴角，打开刚刚停在他面前的出租车的车门。  
“下周四见吧，Stevie，”他说，没错，他们现在肯定是在相互调情，而Steve喜欢死了。“也许再多带一顶头盔。”  
出租车就要开走的时候，后座的窗户降了下来。  
“还有，你的面包味道不错。”James告诉他。  
Steve觉得自己的胸中被满满的自豪填满。他启动摩托车，往家的方向开去。Tony买给他的公寓很不错，全木地板，未刷漆的砖墙，朝河的窗户，还有设计现代的厨房与洗手间。公寓上方位于顶楼的工作室空间宽敞，自然采光很棒，还能看到曼哈顿的景色。Steve在楼外停好摩托车后向楼梯走去。一边走着，他一边向街上望下去。在下一个街口，他看到有一个长得特别像James的人从一辆出租车里出来。

 

TBC

 

注释  
(12) 香蕉在微波炉里转一下，或者先把香蕉冻起来再解冻都可以把香蕉里的水分沥干（网上banana bread的菜谱里看来的……）  
(13) James Deans，演员，五十年代青少年的偶像。Wiki页面配的那张白T恤黑夹克的照片的确很像大盾的风格wwwww


	5. 外婆的糖饼干

“我觉得他是在我家那条街的另一头长大的。”Steve坐在Nat的办公室的地上说 。他不是很确定她在没有执行Tony的“少来惹我”的指令的时候为Tony做什么事，不过她有一间办公室，空间宽敞还配备一台超大电脑屏幕。Steve也有，但是从来没有什么人来他办公室谈事情。

“你说你烹饪课上的那个人？”Nat 问。

“对。”Steve说。

“你有没有在Facebook上偷窥一下他？”Nat问。Steve摆了一个鬼脸，“听我说，你是个山顶洞人不代表别人也是。”

“我才不是山顶洞人。如果我是的话我也不会做现在的工作，而且我肯定一出生就死翘了。”Steve指出。“我只是不喜欢Facebook。”

Nat叹口气，继续跟他争辩，或者干脆直接替他上Facebook偷窥James。Steve看着她，突然记起来Nat其实也没有Facebook。说真的，他们几个没人有Facebook。除了Tony。

在看到Nat知道Tony的Facebook密码的时候，Steve几乎有些夸张地没有感到惊讶。他们直接无视掉发给Tony的信息，径直在搜索框里打进James的名字。James，大大出乎Steve的意料，也没有Facebook。

“我去。”Nat说。

Steve对她吐了吐舌头，然后就回去工作了。

第二天星期六，和Nat，Peggy，他们的两个小孩和Peggy肚子里的小宝宝一起在Whole Foods采购的时候，他碰见了James。好吧，他看到James在熟食区逛，于是在James看到他之前一头扎进干货区躲了起来。

“Steve叔叔怎么了？”Katie靠在Peggy家的Timothy James身上问。他们在救回Tony之后都同意用Dum-Dum和Morita的名字给他们中的第一个男孩子取名。最后是Peggy中了奖。

“太复杂了我都没法给你解释明白。”Nat说，一边读着一包混合干果经济装上的营养成分表。

“我可谢谢你。”Steve瞪着她说。

“不过Steve，你干嘛一下就跳进过道里？”Peggy问道，两眼放光。“你不是看见什么人了吧？”

“我能看见谁啊？”Steve反问，脖子和耳朵都红了。

“也许是那个你这四星期一直背着我们在追得那个神秘又英俊的厨师？”Peggy说。Peggy非常漂亮，但和Nat美的风格完全不同。Nat是火，而Peggy是大地。他十分庆幸他们还是最好的朋友。绝大部分，他庆幸他和Peggy当时友好分手所以还能继续做朋友。好朋友。再说，他也很喜欢Daniel所以一切都完美解决。只是，Steve觉得，如果自己不是单身就更好了。

“我没有看到James。”Steve说。

“哈？”Timothy James说。他只有一岁半，所以这也是他能说的最清晰的疑问句了。

“Steve？”James从他们的身后问道，他的伪装暴露了。Steve猛地转过身，“我就猜是你。”

一刹那间，Steve脸红得能跟Nat的发色媲美。Nat和Peggy 用那种“已婚人士没有欲望但能一饱眼福还是很赞”的饥渴眼神上下打量着James。

“你肯定就是那位Steve和Tony最近很感兴趣的大厨了。”Peggy说。

Steve完全不想知道James看到他跟两位女士逛超市后会怎么想。更别说两人都有小孩，而且除了Steve以外身边也没有别的亲密的男性。

“Bucky Barnes，”James说，向Peggy伸出手。

Bucky？

“很高兴认识你，”Peggy说，“我是Peggy Carter。”

“Natasha Romanoff。”Nat说。

“我是Katie，”Katie说，“这是Timmy James。”

“Timmy James哈？”James – Bucky？-- 问道。他点点头，然后把注意力转向了他们一行人里年纪最小的。“我叫James，你真幸运，你的中间名才是这个名字。你要是想就能把这个名字藏起来。”

Timothy James一如他平时遇见生人时一样脸红了起来，然后把小脸埋在了Katie的毛衣里。Katie咯咯笑起来。

“Bucky这个名字好蠢哦。”Katie对他说，Steve几乎忍不住就要同意他教女的话了，但是又觉得这名字又有点合适。

“我知道，”James – Bucky – 同意道。“但是你看，我的名字是James Buchanan，听起来更蠢的，所以我的妹妹从小就叫我Bucky……就再没变过。”

“James Buchanan Barnes哈？”Nat问。“老天，你家的爱尔兰基因太强大。”

“我打赌，你能喝多少伏特加我就能喝多少威士忌，Romanoff小姐。”Bucky答道。此时Steve终于发现，Bucky跟每个人都会调情，无关个人。“我这周还打算测试一下Steve的爱尔兰基因有多强。”

“你怎么知道我有爱尔兰血统？”Steve问。

Bucky得意地笑着对Steve说：“你可不是唯一一个能查别人军队记录的人，小Steve。”

Bucky与他们道别时Steve整个人像是被钉在了地上，夹在脆角豆片和面裹枣干的中间。他解释说他的妹妹们这周末来拜访，而他答应了给她们做饭。Bucky离开后，Steve感觉所有的紧张感都消失了。

“老天爷。”Peggy说，挑起眉毛瞪着Bucky的背影。

“Steve，”Nat用她那种危险的平静语调说。Steve做好了接受攻击的准备。“下回你告诉我你迷上教你烹饪课的超帅厨师的时候，你第一句就要先说’他辣爆了‘你知道吗。”

“啊哦？”Steve应道。Peggy一拳打在他的肩膀上。

“你有没有看到他看Steve的眼神？简直就像他想吸——”Peggy话讲一半突然停住，有点尴尬地看着购物车里坐着的两个孩子。

 _狠狠地吸他的屌_ 。Nat打手语说道。在救回Tony之后，他们所有人都为了Clint学了手语，因为那次行动中Clint丧失了至少百分之八十的听力。

“一点儿没错。”Peggy同意道。

“你们俩真讨厌。”Steve告诉她们，朝着红酒区扬长而去。

 

 

星期四来的有些太快了，但又来的不够快。Steve整个周末都在为Pepper将要举办的艺术拍卖做最后一幅画，也许再下周烹饪课结课之后他可以跟Bucky做一笔交易，如果Bucky愿意教他做饭的话，Steve就会教Bucky画画。但是天啊，这交易一点意义都没有。Steve自己都不会同意这种事的。如果他有像烹饪这样真正实用的一技之长，他才不会拿它跟画画这种华而不实的手艺交换呢。如果是平面设计这种有用处的技巧还有可能。但是除此之外……

接下来的几个工作日，Steve都让自己一头猛扎进工作中，这样他就不用去想在超市碰见Bucky，或是当时Bucky穿着红色薄毛衣和牛仔裤紧紧包住他的臀部这样的事情了。这些事情实在是不利于工作效率的提高。

结果，由于他过于努力地不去想Bucky，他差点就没看到那封发给全班的邮件，上面说大家应该吃过晚饭再来上课，因为这周他们要学做饭后甜点。

Steve决定鼓起勇气自己做一次意面酱当晚餐。大大出乎他的意料的是，他成功了。味道居然还不错。Steve顿时有点小得意，高兴地把吃剩的放进保鲜盒里。

去上课之前，他特意把自己打点了一番，非常确信这回再也没有什么能阻挡他和Bucky去喝酒了。距离他们第一次说要去喝酒才过去了两周嘛。

像之前一样，他依旧第一个到并占住了前排的料理台。Bucky甚至都不再假装没有在等Steve，因为他在正门被打开的一瞬间就从后门探头出来看，当看见是Steve时他便咧嘴笑着走进来。

“你公司有急事儿吗？”Bucky问。

“你要跟包工头见面吗？”Steve答。

“很好。”Bucky说，“我为了等你请我喝一杯已经等太久啦。”

“我觉得你都够我请你两杯了。”Steve说。

“为什么？”Bucky问道，身体随意地靠在Steve的料理台上。

“因为你在Whole Food被我朋友折腾得不轻。”Steve说。

Bucky大笑出声，“这哪儿是折腾啊，她们人都挺好的。如果你碰到我跟我妹妹的话，那我可就要欠你酒吧里所有的酒了。”

“你有几个妹妹？”Steve问。

“三个，”Bucky说，“Becca比我小七岁，Josie再小三岁，Ellie还要再比Josie小两岁。”

“你们一共差了十二岁？”Steve问。

Bucky耸耸肩，“我们不是同一个父亲。”

“哦。”Steve说，“我们今天做什么？”

“糖饼干。”Bucky说。“这样你们以后就在也不用去超市买了，因为他们卖的饼干都可恶心了。”

“的确。”Steve同意道。

“谢天谢地，你要是说你喜欢超市货的话我可就不跟你喝酒了。”Bucky 冲他笑着说。Steve确信Bucky差点把“喝酒”说成“约会”是他自己的幻觉。

 

糖饼干其实不是很有挑战性，Steve搞不懂自己为什么会以为这个很难。至今在课上做过最复杂的是鸡肉派。不过这也正是这门课的目的所在：教最基础的内容，这样大家才能继续尝试更复杂的菜式。

他们把黄油化开，跟糖和香草混合，接着再加入鸡蛋。然后他们加进面粉，盐还有烘培粉。（“糖饼干里放盐？”Steve问，因为似乎其他人对此都没有疑问。“信我没错的，Stevie。”Bucky说。） 他们把所有的材料混合均匀，捏成一个淡黄色的面团，然后把它塞进冰箱里。等待的时间里他们又玩了一轮反人类游戏牌，不出众人所料，Steve赢了。

接着，他们把冰好的面团从冰箱里拿出来，Bucky给他们示范了怎么把面团揉成一个个小团子，再用沾过糖的玻璃杯底把它们压扁。砂糖颗粒就这么黏在了小面团上。Steve忍不住坐在地上看着他的饼干在烤箱里变成棕色。

第一批饼干出炉之后，大家都紧接着去烤下一盘，烤好的饼干被放在架子上晾凉。Bucky在料理台间穿梭着检查大家的成果。他来Steve的流理台的次数有些过于频繁，甚至还偷了一块Steve做的饼干吃。Steve故意摆出了一副震惊的表情，让Bucky差点被饼干呛住。在大家都结束烘培的时候，Steve已经做出了四打饼干。他对自己的成果很是自豪，因为它们的味道好极了，入口即化。他把饼干放进保鲜盒，紧紧地抱在胸前。

“好的，下周我们课间会有一阵子空闲时间，”Bucky在大家打扫料理台的时候说。“因为我们要做红酒炖牛肉，这道菜要至少炖三个小时。我知道大家都要上班，所以下周的课我们不提前开始，而是要上到比较晚。如果有人想中间这段时间留下来的话，我会给大家放茱莉亚·查尔德的老节目，不过如果不想留下来也没关系，我完全不介意自己一个人看茱莉亚的节目。(14)”

大家都笑了起来，Steve知道他们都很喜欢Bucky。只不过他确定他才是真的喜欢Bucky，操，他觉得自己就像个读中学的小男生。

“我跟你一起看Julia Child。”他说。

“很好，”Bucky说，“如果 _你_ 不跟我一起看的话我是真的会介意。”

“我觉得我被孤立了。”Steve说，假装不高兴。

“应该的，你可是班上最帅的人。”Bucky说，声音压低到没有其他人能听到。

啊，好吧，大概Bucky跟什么人都要调两句情，不过Steve很确定Bucky在对自己说的时候才是认真的。

“这我不敢保证，”Steve说，“我有几个很强的竞争对手。”

“谁？Wanda？”Bucky问道。因为大概Wanda和Angie可以说得上是班里最漂亮的两个姑娘。

“都不是。是你。”Steve纠正他道。

“啊，不过我严格来说不是班 _上_ 的。”Bucky说，对着他挑起嘴角。Steve翻了个白眼。

“你是要让我请你喝酒还是光站在这里跟我讨论谁好看？”Steve问。

“带路吧，队长。”Bucky说，手指向门的方向。

“小心点，中士，”Steve说，一边笑着一边把另头盔递给Bucky，“你不会想让我用军衔压你的。”

“当然不，但是我觉得我俩都偷窥了互相的军籍这件事超好笑。”Bucky说，跨上机车，坐在了Steve的身后。当Bucky把手臂绕在他身上时，Steve感受到了一阵最美妙的战栗。Bucky抱得有点过紧了，但Steve完全没有怨言。

“我们去哪里？”Steve问。

“直走四个街口，再拐过去六个街口。”Bucky指挥道。

“Grammercy家？”Steve问，很努力让自己继续看路而不是转头看Bucky。“你要让我带你去我整个高中都去打工的地方？”

“天啊，我就说你怎么看起来那么眼熟！”Bucky在他身后喊道。Steve大笑，把机车停在酒吧的门口。 Bucky头发被吹乱，手上拿着头盔的样子真好看，Steve想道。他基本确定Bucky怎么都好看。

“说真的，你那时候不是……超小个子的吗？”Bucky问，手比在自己的胸前示意当时Steve的身高。

“没错，我当时还不到五英尺五，撑死了一百磅。”Steve同意道，跟着Bucky走进酒吧。里面的摆设从他高中时代以来都没怎么变过。当然这他早已经知道了，因为这家酒吧离他的公寓只有一个街口远所以他经常来。这是一家传统的爱尔兰酒吧，让他的妈妈很有归属感。也是她当年说服Grammercy给了Steve一份工作。当时Grammercy 可怜Steve， 于是教他在巷子里跟人打架时怎么挥拳头，这事Steve在高中可没少干。

“老天爷，后来你发生了什么？”Bucky问，一边捏着Steve的胳膊，像是要搞清楚这条胳膊是真是假。

“不知道，”Steve说，“发育了？或者因为参军？”

Bucky怀疑地摇摇头，然后对Grammercy抬了下手。Grammercy现在已经很老了，但他仍独自经营着酒吧。

“Barnes，老样子？”Grammercy问。

“谢了！”Bucky高声道，在一张桌前坐下。

“你呢，Rogers？”Grammercy大声问。

“跟平时一样。”Steve说，跟着Bucky坐下。

“好吧，所以除了你是唯一一个我觉得有义务给你裹个暖和毯子的服务生以外，我们还有别的联系。”Bucky说，“因为我就在一个街口外的地方长大的。”

“啊，我也是。”Steve说。“所以上周从出租车里出来的那个人是你。”

“我就说那辆机车看着像你的。”Bucky同意道。“操，我们有可能以前还一直在同一个学校呢。”

“有可能，但是你是怎么来着？比我大三届？所以我们可能整个初中都不在一起，你高中毕业了我才刚进学校。”Steve指出。

“有道理。”Bucky点头。Grammercy把他们的酒拿过来的时候他似乎陷入沉思。两人都点了深色的啤酒。他们互相不确定地看了对方，然后慢慢地拿过对方的啤酒。Steve喝了一小口Bucky的，摆了个鬼脸把酒放了回去。Bucky也干了一样的事。

“健力士黑啤(16)？”Steve问，拿回自己的墨菲黑啤，脸上故意摆出嘲笑的表情。

“怎么？你家难不成是科克郡的(17)？”Bucky反问，一脸恶心的样子。

一秒之后，他们同时爆笑出声。

“好吧好吧，但是话说……你怎么认识Tony Stark的？”Bucky问。“因为我猜他不会随便就雇什么人，至少不会随便就给一个能直接在电话里对他吼这种程度的重要职位。”

Steve叹气，喝了口啤酒。

“是我们小队在阿富汗找到的他。”Steve解释道。“Tony自从那之后就一直想方设法帮我们。我很确定他一定不止只给你买一间餐厅，如果他在我报名了你的烹饪课之前就知道你在哪的话。我是说在Nat给我报名你的烹饪课之前。”

一开始，他以为Bucky盯着他看是因为又回想起了在阿富汗被炸的经历，但是他的表情不一样，他看起来惊呆了。

“我的老天爷，你就是美国队长！”他说。“抱歉但是你当时才多大？你和咆哮突击队把Stark从那个山洞里挖出来的时候你才20吧？”

“二十一。”Steve嘟囔道，低头看向他的啤酒。

“这可不健康，Steve，”Bucky说，Steve耸耸肩。“老天，你是一直想呆在军队里的对吧？”

Steve又耸了下肩。他从来没有想那么远，尤其当他还是个小孩的时候，那时，冬天意味着他只有一半的机会能活着看到春天。

“他们让我医疗撤退的时候，我一直在喊如果他们把我截肢的话我就再也不能亲手做蛋白酥皮卷了，”Bucky说，轻轻地吹了一声口哨。他喝完自己的酒，Steve也喝干了自己的。Grammercy又给他们拿来两杯。“然后现在你在这里，操他的美国队长。”

“我不知道，如果我能控制的话，你才会是那个操美国队长的人。”Steve听着自己这么说，然后脸就像番茄一样红透了，他把脸埋在桌子里，“求你假装没听到我刚刚说这句话。”

但是Bucky已经咆哮地笑了出来。

“救命啊，知道Grammercy往你的啤酒里也兌了威士忌真是太棒了。”他说，“总有一天我要让你喝醉了玩反人类游戏牌。”

Steve也笑起来，喝下更多他的啤酒威士忌。“我们可以玩脱衣反人类牌。谁拿到黑牌就要脱一件衣服。”

“那你一眨眼就要脱光了Stevie。”Bucky说，身体向Steve的方向前倾过来。

“也许这才是重点。”Steve说，身体也倾向Bucky。他实在是很想吻Bucky。他很确定Bucky也很想吻他。

所以妥妥的，Steve的电话响了。

Steve骂了一声，一口干掉他的第二杯酒。来电显示是Daniel Sousa。

“谁是Daniel Sousa？我该吃醋嫉妒吗？”Bucky问道，一边也喝掉自己的酒。

“除非你经常吃已婚有小孩的直男的醋。”Steve回答。他滑开解锁，把手机贴到自己的耳朵边。“嗨，Daniel。”

“嗨，Steve，最近如何？”Daniel问，语气平静。Daniel是儿科医生。Peggy在有次帮忙照看Katie而小姑娘发烧了的时候遇见了他。当时Nat和Clint都不在国内，Peggy赶忙把Katie送去医院，没想结果给自己找到了一个老公。

“我现在在约会，大概。”Steve说，看了一眼Bucky，他正在给Grammercy打招呼。这回他完全没碰墨菲和健力士，直接给他们拿来了两杯威士忌。Steve喝了一小口。

“哦好吧，你继续。”Daniel说。但是接着Steve听到对方背后传来一声“Sousa你跟Steve说如果他再不麻溜滚来他就别想当教父了我操他娘让这个宫缩停下来！”

Steve能完全想象出Daniel此时脸上的表情，那种放弃似地点头的样子。

“操，Peggy要生了？”Steve质问。

“是的。”Daniel说，“她想让你来。”

“我马上就到。”Steve保证道。“你们等下就要进行无痛分娩了吗？”

“我们努力。”Daniel说。“她在跟我们反抗呢。”

“果然是她。”Steve叹气。“过几分钟见。”

他挂掉电话，对着Bucky做了一个鬼脸。

“不是Tony Stark炸了实验室，也不是包工头非要周四晚上见我，这回是你朋友要生了，对吧？”Bucky苦笑着说。Steve点头，喝完了他的那杯威士忌，然后才意识到这个主意不太好。

“操，”他说，“我没法开车了。”

Bucky瞪着他，“把你钥匙给我。”

“你跟我喝的一样多。”Steve指出。

“钥匙拿来。”Bucky要求道。Steve把钥匙递过去，一脸困惑地看着Bucky把钥匙扔给Grammercy，“你知道Steve住哪儿对吧？”

“除了这家伙在沙漠里呆的八年，我当然知道他住哪。”Grammercy嘟囔道。“我要把这记在你的账上。”

Steve没有质疑，任凭Bucky把他从酒吧里拽到十二月寒冷的街道上。一辆出租车马上就停到他们面前，Bucky又把Steve拉上车。

“圣乔斯医院。”Steve说，司机点点头，开了出去。这时候Steve才意识到两件事：第一，他喝醉了。第二，Bucky还在。“你没走？”

“我的约会才不会因为你的未来教子出生而被打断。”Bucky说。“去他的。我当然没走。”

Steve咧嘴笑开，身体靠过去亲吻Bucky。他的嘴唇和看上去的一样柔软舒服。他脸上的胡茬磨蹭着Steve的下巴。Bucky的舌头，伸进Steve的嘴里时，尝上去就像威士忌和糖饼干一样，Steve觉得这是他经历过的最色情的事情了。

“喂！ _不要_ 在我车里做 爱！”司机从车前排吼道。

不情愿地，他们分开坐好，只有大腿靠在一起（这已经几乎足以让Steve要求司机掉头开回Steve的公寓）。

“我猜幸好你把今天做的饼干拿去了酒吧，”Bucky说，指头敲着Steve已经完全忘掉的保鲜盒。“他们会很受欢迎的。”

他们来到医院，被指引去了一间已经被鲜花和礼品篮堆满的等候室。有个篮子里甚至装满了迷你马芬蛋糕。Steve都不用去猜是不是Tony干的，因为除了他没人会做这种事。至少这回他没弄来一个八英尺高的兔子玩偶。

“Steve！”Clint叫道，一看见他就把他拉进一个拥抱。“谢天谢地。”

“这么糟？”Steve问。

“我们已经不得不把孩子们都丢给Darcy阿姨和Jacques叔叔，你知道，这……”Clint开始说。

“真糟糕。”Steve同意道。“Clint，这是Bucky。”

“哦，呃，嗨，”Clint说，瞪大眼睛看着Bucky，“你是谁？”

“我是Steve的约会对象。”Bucky摆出一个正直的微笑说。

Steve立刻就觉得过来的路上酒精的确开始上头了。他的个头比Bucky要大一点，所以他打赌Bucky现在肯定比他还要更醉一点。

“你在你第四个教子出生的日子带了个约会对象来？”Clint说。

“对。”Steve说。他真的很想就在这间等候室里亲Bucky，但是他制止住了自己，因为他看到Gabe和Monty端着两托盘咖啡正走进来。

“Steve，谢天谢地。”Gabe说，把他手上的那盘咖啡递给Monty，然后使劲抱了Steve。

“Steve，谢天谢地。”Monty说，把两盘咖啡还回Gabe接着搂住Steve。“你闻上去像酒窖。”

“我之前在约会。”Steve说。

毫无意外的，Clint，Gabe和Monty听到后兴奋地大叫起来，得来边上桌旁护士的一记愤怒的眼神。

“你就是那个大厨对吧？”Gabe问，向Bucky伸出手。

“我这么有名？”Bucky说，对着Steve挑逗地一笑。

“这已经是我们连续第三周约会失败了，所以没错，我可能提起过你。”Steve承认。

“无视他吧，他就是个蠢的。”Monty建议道。“他从第一节课开始就讲你讲个不停。”

“真的？”Bucky问，听上去就像圣诞节提前两周到了。

“无视他们吧，他俩在一块儿太久了，都不知道互相和跟别人要保持点儿距离。”Steve说。

“不，我觉得我呆这儿听他们讲你的糗事挺好的，你快去让那位孕妇把你的手弄断吧。”Bucky说，把他赶去Peggy的病房里。Steve假装怒视他，然后照做了。

Peggy最终没有弄断她的手（但她的确弄断了Daniel的一根手指头）不过也差不多K。Nat是第一个抱上Peggy的女儿Sharon的人，Steve是第二个。他有一瞬间想到了他们所有人的孩子们。Kishiko Morita以后在当教母这事上肯定没什么问题，毕竟她有七个咆哮突击队成员当她的教父。不过Katie Barton，Timothy James和Sharon Sousa的教父母们是五六个咆哮突击队成员，四个疯狂科学家，一个CEO，一个社交网络大拿和一个基本上能算得上是北欧天神的人。在Steve看来，这可算不上什么好事情，但是至少比没有好。

 

 

 

注释：

(14) 茱莉亚·查尔德：Julia Child，美国一位著名厨师，有自己的烹饪节目。

(15) 健力士：Guinness，一个黑啤酒品牌

(16) 墨菲：Murphy‘s，一个黑啤酒品牌

(17) Cork：爱尔兰的科克郡，首府是科克市， Murphy‘s酒厂的所在地

 

 

 

 


End file.
